Sick with Love
by Dreamy Emo Poet
Summary: Bella's sick with the flu, will her best friend be able to cheer her up? She's in love with him, after all. Then again, there is the problem of his girlfriend...JxB AH AU rated M for slight course languange and because i'm paranoid.


Jasper's eyes moved frantically over my face, searching for any sign of me getting worse. I'd caught the flu from my best friend Rose's little sister, and I've had it for days now; it should let up soon. He was sitting cross legged on my bed; leaning against the wall, holding my hand in both of his in his lap. I hated that he had to see me this way; I _must_ look as bad as I feel, no doubt. When I voiced this thought, he laughed shakily, too worried to actually sound happy.

'You're beautiful, Bella, no _flu_ can change that.' We heard an annoyed "Ugh" from the doorway and looked to see Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, tapping her foot impatiently.

'Come on already, we have ten minutes to get there.' The movies that is; Jasper shook his head with a concerned frown.

'No way am I leaving her when she's so sick.'

'She _has_ a brother, why can't he watch her?'

'_Alice_, how can you be so selfish? Take Jane with you or something, because I'm staying here.' She was very angry, sending death glares my way, but she composed herself and flashed what I assume was supposed to be a smile.

'Fine. But when you're sick too, don't expect sympathy from me.' And then she stormed out; we heard her tyres screeching loudly as she drove away. I coughed and it hurt; Jasper had this look like he _knew_ he'd made the right decision. He combed my hair from my face with his fingers, and held my hand to his chest; moving his thumb back and forth soothingly.

'I'm so sorry, Bella, I hope you feel better soon.'

'I know, it's okay. _I'm_ sorry you're stuck here with me, when you should be having fun.' He scoffed and said to me like it was obvious,

'Silly girl, you're my _best_ _friend_, how could I have fun knowing you're in pain.' Best friend, and that's all I'll ever be isn't it? How pathetic. 'Bella, honey, what's wrong?' I shook my head and took a deep breath.

'Um, nothing, just...my throat hurts.' Well it wasn't _really_ a lie, it god damn hurts.

'Say no more.' He rushed off and came back with some of that soothing lemon tea; specially made for flu pains. I weakly sat up and he shut the door after handing me the mug. He moved back to his spot on my bed and watched me intently as I slipped my tea.

'Jas, you're very sweet; but she was right; you might get sick too.' He shook his head frantically and said sternly,

'I'm _not_ leaving you. I don't care what happens to me, as long as you get better.' I smiled and put the mug on my bedside table. I opened my arms to him and, with a grin, he pulled me into a warm embrace; head on my shoulder, arms tightly yet gently around my middle.

'Wow, I feel better already.'

'Guess I'm not letting go then.' He pulled back, only to kiss my forehead, before hugging me again.

**...**

I woke up in Jasper's lap; his arms wrapped loosely around my hips. I snuggled deeper into him and he chuckled lightly; so he's awake.

'Good morning, sleepy head. Feeling okay?' He asked sincerely; stroking my hair. I sighed, half content because he loves me, half longing because it's in the wrong way.

'I'm not great, but I'm not terrible; thanks for staying with me.' My voice grew sweeter at the end; I looked up and he smiled, kissing my nose.

'No problem, unfortunately though, I need to go home; have a shower, change into some clean clothes. But then I'll be right by your side again.'

'You don't have to, _seriously_ aren't you getting bored with me yet?' He laughed.

'Aw, honey, you know that'll never happen.' He gently moved from under me and kissed my cheek with a wave before he was gone. And now...I wait.

JPOV

I turned around after shutting Bella's front door, and Alice was standing there with this fake-happy look; I know she hates Bella, but how can she? Bella is the sweetest, bestest, most amazing girl I know; Alice is probably jealous, now _that_ I understand.

'Jasper...baby...why are you _**still**_ here?' She said through clenched teeth, that fake-ass expression in place.

'She wouldn't have slept at all if I hadn't been there.'

'Oh, yeah, of course; you _held_ her didn't you? Didn't you?' I sighed and pulled her down the street; away from where Bella might hear her.

'Alice, calm down; yes I held her, I had to.'

'No. You. Didn't.'

'Yes I did, she was cold and hurt and...I'm busy right now, I have to get home.' I quickened my pace to sooner be with Bella.

'Well, do you wanna hang out later?' Her voice was sweet, but...there was something in it that was never there before; she was bitter, icy.

'I'm not sure if I can; maybe, if Bella feels better.'

'Oh my god, I can't believe I'm hearing this! You're going back?'

'She needs me.'

'What about _me_? I need you too! But you don't even care, you're always _talking_ about _her_, _thinking_ about _her_; do I matter at all?' I wanted to tell her she was wrong, I wanted to say she meant the world to me. But I just couldn't, I couldn't say _anything_. I just looked down; only hearing her cry and sob.

'I'm sorry.' I said softly as I walked away

Bella POV:

I was lying down in bed, trying to sleep until Jasper came back; no such luck. So when Jasper _did_ come back, he thought I was asleep. He sat on the edge on my bed, and stroked my cheek gently.

'Oh Bella, I hate seeing you like this; please be okay, honey.' Honey, he's always called me that, for as long as I can remember; and now I think of it he never calls Alice anything but _Alice_. I'm the only person he's even given a pet name, actually. Yeah _pet_ name, not _nick_name; because pet names are supposedly a sign of affection. So why the heck doesn't he LOVE me? I rolled over so I faced him, still appearing to be asleep. I think I'm feeling better; still not perfect, but most definitely on the way to recovery. I reached out blindly and when I found his hand I hugged it to my chest. He laughed quietly and kissed my cheek. 'I know you're awake, Bells; if you were asleep you'd be on your back.' At that I sat up, but didn't let go of his hand.

'I sleep on my back?' He smiled and nodded.

'You fall asleep on your left side, then move to your back; and always, just before you wake up you roll onto your right side.' He said it casually, but...come _on_, who knows that stuff? He's so awesome.

'Wow, you pay attention.'

'Huh? Oh, um, I guess.' He shrugged, I raised an eyebrow at him. 'Well, it's just, I don't know...I don't really "pay attention", hon; I just seem to absorb everything about you, like some creepy stalkerific sponge.' I laughed.

'You're the best, you know that?'

'I beg to differ, darlin; I think you'll find it is _you_, who are the best.' Darlin, my other pet name.

'Liar.' I mumbled, he shook his head with amusement.

'So, you look better.' This, quite obviously, pleased him.

'Do I?'

'Mhm, you were once beautiful, but now you're _stunning_. Imagine when you're completely recovered, wow.' I'm sure I blushed, because he got this smug little grin and ran his fingertips over my cheek. 'I love when you do that, so adorable.' So DO something about it! I think he read my mind, he looked in my eyes and sighed, mostly happy but still sort of conflicted. Oh no, here it comes, the part where he turns me down. Dear god, kill me now!

He lifted me from the bed and sat me sideways in his lap; scooting back and bending his knees so I was securely cradled against him. Okay, not so sure this is how you're supposed to turn a girl down, buddy. 'Bella sweetie, I have to tell you something; well a few things actually.' Oh yeah, and then there's sweetie, I _am_ special aren't I?

'Yeah...?'

'For a start, I think I just broke up with Alice...' Hey now, things are looking up!

'What? How did _that_ happen?'

'Well, just after I left for my house, she was there, complaining about how...about how I supposedly care for you more than I do her.' And upper and upper!

'What did you say?'

'The thing is, I couldn't say anything, I wanted to deny it; but how could I when it's true. She was right when she said you're all I think about.' He laughed through the words. I wanted to laugh too, oh golly goodness, eeeeek!

'Even when I'm a mess?' I joked.

'_Especially_ then; you are _one_, _cute_, _mess_.' He kissed my nose.

'How sweet.' I joked with a bashful laugh.

'Yeah, you are.'

'So what else did you wanna tell me?'

'Well, ya see, Bella...I don't think I can really tell you. So, I'm gonna show you.'

'Huh?' The gap between us was already very small, so the sudden lusty tension in the air didn't go unnoticed. He sighed.

'Now honey, I'm afraid I can't kiss you quite the way I'd like, dang your sickness. But I guess this'll have to do.' Before I could ask his lips were all over my neck and the underside of my jaw. The manner wasn't hungry or fast passed; just loving and slow. I felt my heart speed up at a dangerous rate and he didn't fail to see this. 'Mm, did _I_ do that?'

'You'd be amazed what you do to me, Jas.' He pulled back and smiled ever so adoringly at me.

'Really? 'Cause I love you so much, Bells.' BLOODY FUCKING HALLELUJAH! I think I started hyperventilating...yeah. 'Bella...could you _not_ me hanging?' Does he really think I don't love him?

'You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that.' I hugged him as tightly as I could and kissed the _very_ corner of his lips. 'I love you, too.' His eyes widened and he was momentarily frozen.

'For real? You ain't' funnin with me?'

'Never, Jas; as true as the rivers reach the seas, I love you.' He grinned and said,

'Oh the heck with it.' And he kissed my lips; tongue action and all. _It_. _Was_. _Awesome_. He pulled away for a brief second to say, 'Huh...you taste like vanilla.' Then he was latched onto me again, oh so sexily kissing and touching, not in the innocent way as before but almost animalistic.

'Sorry, Jas, but breathing is a necessity.' I said and I pulled away to do just that. Then I looked to him and shook my head. 'You're gonna get sick now, for sure.'

'Nope, with will power like mine...it's all under control.'

'What?'

'It's all up here, babe.' He tapped the side of his head. 'I simply _won't_ allow myself to get sick, not when I have so many better things to do. Kissing you for example, could deffo get used to that.' He growled playfully at me and I couldn't help another bashful giggle; looking down as I did.

'Well if you say so.'

'I do.' He gave me a tight hug and then Emmett walked in, Emmett being my brother, and boyfriend to Rose.

'Oooh, hope I'm not interrupting.'

'We're hugging dude, calm down.' Jasper rolled his eyes but threw me a humoured glance.

'So you haven't made a move yet?' Rose asked as she walked in after Emmett.

'Weeeeeeell, ummmmmm...' She gasped, as did Emmett,

'You _have_!'

'He has.' I confirmed and hugged him. Rose clapped excitedly, Emmett just gaped.

'_Dude_, finally!' He exclaimed once he got past the shock. Jasper shrugged and hugged me back.

'So Alice is out?' Rose asked.

'_Way_ out. I think a part of me always knew she was just a form of denial...meh.'

'And you, Bella? Ecstatic yet?'

'Am I ever!' Jasper smiled and _I_ shrugged.

'Have you kissed her?'

'Has he ever!' I answered for him, he smirked. Emmett stepped in then.

'Now, I know you're pretty much the ideal guy any big bro would want for his lil sis; but just as standard , you hurt her and I'll kill you.' He said casually.

'Consider me warned.' He clearly wasn't scared.

'I'm not kidding.'

'Yeah, but why be worried? I'm not leaving till there's a restraining order with my name on it.' So cool how he said that, makes me love him more...if that's possible.

'See Emmett, it's all good...Now go.' I shooed them away and once the door was closed I kissed Jasper passionately, so much so that when I pulled back he was dazed. 'Talk like that more often and the kissing shall continue.' He caught on and said melodramatically for my amusement,

'You, my love, are like the brightest sun; you lure me in and keep me bound in your gravitational pull. Render me utterly powerless as I'd willingly yield to your every command.' We laughed together and as promised, I kissed him like I had before, pouring all my love into it. He smiled sweetly and sighed.

'Amazing.'

'_You_ are. You know, the flu ain't all that bad with you.'


End file.
